Obvious
by Serpent's Den
Summary: Sometimes something so obvious can be missed by the smartest of people and noticed by the dumbest. ***COMPLETE***
1. Prolouge: It Begins

Love

Summary: Sometimes something so obvious can be missed by the smartest of people and noticed by the dumbest.

Disclaimer: Jk owns all. Sadly.

Plot: Draco Harry = love... yeah that's basically it 

_Sometimes something so obvious can be missed by the smartest of people and noticed by the dumbest. _

Hermione Granger was the smartest girl Hogwarts had ever seen she understood everything, and noticed all. Or so everyone thought. However, two people knew otherwise because they were the thing she did not notice...

"Umpf...oh Harry...Don't stop," moaned a certain "ice prince".

"How can I when you beg as you do." Replied Harry heatedly.

This continued for a while longer until...

"I love you Harry"

"And I you Draco now and always"

"You promise?" Draco was very insecure despite his confident Malfoy mask.

"I promise...Draco Malfoy I love you nothing and no one can EVER change that." Harry replied

"Good. Erm Harry?"

"Yes Dray"

"You remember what I asked you the other day?" there was a short pause in which Harry nodded. Draco continued. "When?"

Harry smiled to himself "The day Ron or Hermione realise"

"They won't realise Harry!"

"Well then we will just have to make them realise wont we" Harry smirked

Draco was so confused "but Har..."

"Shhhhhhh Draco just rest" with that both boys laid on the bed and closed their eyes.

And so Draco and Harry decided to commence with operation "make them see the obvious" the following day.


	2. Pleasantries

A/N: I know that unnormal is not a word but I could not think of the actual word so I'm sorry.

Chapter 1: pleasantries 

"Potter!" Yelled an angry sounding Draco Malfoy one day after potions

Harry potter whom had been walking with his friends spun on his heals and glared at Malfoy- albeit half-heartedly but glaring all the same.

"What Malfoy" Draco seemed to relax

"Did we have any herbology homework?" he asked with a smirk playing on his lips

Hermione and Ron both stared at Harry who himself looked 'stunned' then they proceeded to look at Malfoy. Ron recovered from this completely unnormal moment. He stood in a fairly offensive position which signalled he predicted a fight was about to commence. He looked Malfoy square in the eye and informed him "Gryffindor's and Slytherin's don't have Herbology together idiot!"

"Actually Ronald Malfoy is right we share Herbology Dumbledore thought it would be better for inter house unity" at this Harry and Draco smirked at each other "therefore he has put the houses that..."

"Ok 'Mione I get it" sighed Ron

"Erm anyway yeah Dra...Malfoy we had to write that essay on the magical properties of Lavender it has to be 2 feet" Ron looked at Harry as though he was an alien I mean being pleasant to a Malfoy was like telling Voldermort his eyes are nice!

"Thank you Potter erm... if you ever need any help in potions just say the word and I'll help" and then Draco did something no one had ever seen him do before, in public anyway, he smiled, genuinely.

"Thanks for the offer Malfoy and the same goes for you. If you need any help in defence just say the word." With that they went there separate ways. Malfoy to the Slytherin common room and the golden trio went to the Gryffindor common room.

"Harry" Ron shouted upon arrival "What the HELL was that! Being nice to Malfoy! What in the world where you thinking?" Ron was panting heavily by the time he finished he was very agitated after all.

"Because Ron, I'm giving what Dumbledore wants a go. Inter house union could be very beneficial during the fight against Voldermort. Mal... No...Draco is obviously willing to give it ago so I think the least I could do is I try as well. If you are not willing to try then fine but I am. And I hope it wont affect our friendship." Ron just stared at Harry

"Harry, he thinks I'm a...a mudblood how can you possibly want to try and befriend him?" Hermione wanted to know

"Hermione he's only doing it to please his death eater of a father? And I am not going to befriend him, I do not need to! I am going to let Draco take this were he wants it to go. After all the ball is in his court as the muggles, say." This was not a lie per say because after all Harry had let Draco make the first move two years ago and also Draco did only do these things he did to please his father as if he did not his life would be forfeit.

"How do you know that Harry?" asked Ron when Harry did not answer but just looked puzzled. He continued "you said he was only mean to us so he could keep his father happy. How can you possibly know that?" questioned Ron

"O well, I just meant that I think that's the reason not that I know or anything, well I'm tired, I'm going to bed for a bit wake me up at dinner. Laters" with that Harry left.

A/N: By the way, im sorry if, my summary implies certain people are dumb. That is not my intention I just liked the saying. And also am sorry if I am making Ron seem to clever or not so clever let me know and I will try to fix it in the next chapter. Let me know if I should continue.


	3. Help

A/N: song is not mine nor are the characters...I guess this is a disclaimer not an authors note but whatever :P hope you like it...sorry for the short chapters by the way I am trying to make them longer xx R&R 

A/N2: this is set in 7th year...Harry was with Cho in 2nd year and Ginny in 3rd he realised he was gay in 3rd so broke it off with Ginny and he fell for Draco in the middle of 4th year and they got together in 5th year. Hope that isn't too confusing...i might do another story later about the whole falling for Draco thing. Let me know if you think that would be a good idea xx

_Flashback_

_**Thought**_

Normal

Chapter 2: Help

"_And compared to all the great things _

_That would take too long to write _

_I probably should mention the seven that I like _

_The seven things I like about you _

_Your hair, your eyes _

_Your old Levis _

_When we kiss, I'm hypnotized _

_You make me laugh, you make me cry _

_But I guess that's both I'll have to buy _

_Your hand in mine _

_When we're intertwined _

_Everything's alright _

_I wanna be with the one I know _

_And the seventh thing I like the most that you do _

_You make me love you _

_You do, oh _

_Ooh, ooh, ooh oh _

_Ooh, ooh, ooh oh"_

"_Harry I'm so happy all our hating is over and now we can be together like we always should have been" smiled Draco._

_Harry was near tears that was the first time he had heard Draco sing he had the voice of an angel. _

"_I'm happy too Dray but you should know I never hated you, granted I never liked you but i never hated you."_

"_Really I.. I never hated you either." Then they kissed it was not passionate but It was not needy, it was gentle, soft and perfect. _

"_I love you Draco"_

"_Really?" Harry nodded "I love you too."_

_And then they just sat their in the room of requirements, sitting on a love seat just holding each other all night._

Harry Potter woke with a start "Draco" he whispered softly. He then lay their remembering that night, there was a lot of firsts that night, First night together, first time he'd heard Draco sing, first time he realised he loved Draco, first time he'd told Draco he loved him and Harry's favourite, the first time they shared the perfect kiss. He was happy with Draco, truly happy. He wasn't scared either, with Cho and Ginny he'd been scared they would leave him, but it was different with Draco. He was more sure of him self, _**Huh**_ he thought _**must be love**_ he smiled to himself and went back to sleep.

Ronald Weasley was having trouble sleeping, he had been tossing and turning all night

"I never hated you" Ron looked over to Harry's bed for that was the source of the noise. Harry was asleep _**what is he on about? **_Thought Ron "Draco" Ron froze. He glanced over at Harry's bed. He was awake. _**No he could have said anything erm taco yeah that's it he said taco. **_He looked back at Harry he was asleep Ron shock his head..._**Draco yeah right he hates that son of a death eater, soon to be death eater scum yeah he said Taco mmmm...food stupid Weasley stomach **_with that he drifted off into the land of dreams.

The next morning saw Harry Potter sitting in the Great Hall staring at the object of his affections. Draco looked up saw Harry watching him and smiled, winked and then looked back at his plate. Ronald Weasley saw this and looked very puzzled not wanting to cause a scene he ignored this and went back to his breakfast...typical Ron.

Potions Class...The Same Day

"Right today we are making Arachnid potion" Ron squealed "This potion will stop spiders infecting any plant in the world...Herbology uses it frequently...the supply has ran out though and more needs to be made I volunteered my seventh years aka you. Now this potion is so easy that Longbottom could have made it with out messing it up. So instructions are on the board and you may begin now." Snape finished.

_**Right **_Harry thought _**now what do I do. Ah here we are, **__**put a spoonful of dragon scales ONLY a spoonful anymore will course an explosion! **__**Ok so two spoonfuls should do the trick. **_

BANG...

"Potter" roared Professor Snape "An idiot like Longbottom could have made this potion and you could not what did you do wrong?"

"I...erm...added two spoonfuls" Harry said looking down at his feet.

"Well, Potter you insufferable fool, ONE SPOONFUL YOU TWAZIC!" Yelled Snape.

After the disastrous potions, lesson the golden trio, Harry in front Ron and Hermione trailing unwillingly behind, walked up to Draco and said

"Malfoy those lessons you were talking about are they still on offer?" Harry asked

"Erm why yes Ha...Potter I believe they are" Smirked Draco

"Harry I could tutor you" pleaded Hermione

"Interhouse relations and unity Hermione" Harry replied

This stopped Hermione from pestering him. He turned his attention back to Draco...who he had the burning desire to kiss but he never.

"So will you teach me?" he asked

"Why Mr. Potter I dare say we have our self's a deal" Draco extended his hand a small part of him was afraid Harry would reject it as he had done in first year. However, his worrying was done in vain, he accepted his hand, whilst Ron and Hermione looked terrified. Only Harry and Draco really knew the importance of that handshake.

"I'll meet you in the potions lab at 6.00 is that ok?" asked Harry

"Um...ye Potter I think it is" Draco paused "erm...I'm failing Defence like badly so i was wondering if your offer was still on the table?"

"Oh yeah it is, actually if you want we could do an hour of potions then an hour of defence"

"That's great...erm see you later" Draco said as he parted

Harry walked to lunch with a huge smile on his face phase two of his plan was complete and as an added bonus he got to spend time with Draco and Ron and Hermione couldn't say anything because they "knew" what he was doing. Now that he had asked for help he had to move on to phase three of his plan...coming out.


	4. Coming Out

Chapter 3: Coming Out

A/N: I know at the beginning I made it seem like Draco is very submissive and everything, he is. But I still think he would find it hard to let go of his mask...even in front of Harry.

"Is it working Harry?" Draco asked one night during their "tutoring" sessions

"Is what working love?" asked Harry, even though he obviously knew what Draco was talking about

Draco sighed, "Making Weasel and mud...Granger see the obvious"

"Don't call him weasel and DONT call Hermione mudblood! And yes I think it is well for Ron anyway which is very surprising" Harry informed his love

"Sorry Harry old habits die hard and all. But anyway what is phase 3?" inquired the Slytherin

"Oh don't worry about the next part babe, I don't need you, or rather you can't help...it's something I need to do for myself, I don't want to do it but to make them realise the truth I have to" replied the raven haired boy

"What are you going to do?"

"My you are full of questions tonight" teased Harry "don't worry Dray, you'll see soon I'm sure all will be revealed in the great hall"

"wh..." Draco started to say

"shhhhhhh go to sleep baby" Harry ordered

And so the two spent another night in the room of requirements sleeping silently and holding each other.

N/A: it's Saturday morning by the way XD

After parting from Draco, Harry made his way up to Gryffindor tower _everyone should be at breakfast _he thought_ I can go in get changed then go to breakfast and I'll tell Ron and Mione at lunch...in the room of requirement yeah that's a good plan...ha-ha I wonder what will go wrong. I mean after all I am Harry Potter non of my plans EVER go right _he chuckled to himself all the way back to the tower.

"Password?" asked the Fat Lady

"Erm...oh damn what is it...oh yeah... coluberbri" Harry chuckled again

The portrait swung open to reveal to rather irritated looking people, who you may ask, Why Ron and Hermione of course. Harry didn't look at them, he just headed up to the sixth year boys dormitory. He could feel the pair glaring at his back though. When he got to the dormitory he proceeded to change very quickly knowing he was going to have to commence with the whole telling Ron and Mione think much sooner than he had wanted to. He headed back down to the common room, Ron and Hermione had not moved an inch. Harry thought about just heading to the great hall but thought better of it. Instead, he stopped in front of the pair and simply looked at them having decided he wasn't going to say anything until he was asked a direct question. They stood like that for almost ten minutes until...

"So..." Said Hermione irritation ringing through out her voice

"..."

"Harry" said Ron "where have you been all night?" asked Ron trying to keep very calm despite having a Weasley temper.

_Damn _thought Harry_ A direct question _"well, I have been in the room of requirements all night" Harry prayed that that would be enough for them he didn't want them to know everything right away after all. 

"erm...why?" Asked Hermione

_I was with Draco all night having sex _"I was too tired to come up all the stairs last night so I crashed in the R.O.M" Harry Paused _now or never _"Listen guys I...erm...need to tell you something"

Ron and Hermione looked at each other then at Harry who looked worried... He had a right to he had been trying to avoid telling them this since third year.

"What is it Harry?" Asked Hermione

"yeah come on mate , you can tell us" encouraged Ron

"Well...I'm erm...I...like...I mean, I have...that is to say I'm...well you see" Harry Stuttered

"Spit it out" said both Ron and Hermione

"Ok sorry ha-ha well I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm well you see I'm gay" Harry finished looking at his feet.

Hermione and Ron were both shocked. It was Ron who recovered first

"So you like guys" Harry nodded "have you ever checked me out when I'm getting changed?"

"Urgh no offence Ron but your not my type...I mean your my best friend, your like, my brother it would just be wrong." Harry told him

"Well then I'm ok with it...I mean I have to be ok with gays don't I, Charlie's gay you know."

Yes Harry knew this, Harry happened to have a very good gaydar so when he first met Charlie he knew he was gay from the word go, it was actually Charlie who he confided in about his crush on Draco and how he didn't know what to do.

"Really Ron, I never knew" lied Harry

"Yeah well you wouldn't, I only know because I found him making out with some random muggle," revealed Ron.

Harry blushed, that muggle wasn't as random as Ron thought. Harry had set the pair up. John - the muggle was Harry's neighbour's son, he had always been nice to Harry and he was the same age as Charlie so he had set them up.

"Hermione?" Harry looked at the girl in question

Hermione looked up at him tears threatening to spill out from here eyes. She ran past Harry and down the stairs, Ron and Harry flew after her.

"Hermione" the pair shouted after her, Hermione ran straight into the great hall. When Ron and Harry finally caught up to her, Harry grabbed her hand and whispered

"Hermione please talk to me" he looked around everyone including the teachers where watching "in private" he finished.

"NO" roared Hermione "GET OFF ME YOU...YOU QUEER"

Harry let her go instantly; he looked at Ron who looked ready to kill Hermione. Harry looked at Dumbledore, who had a twinkle in his eye. _Damn twinkle_ thought Harry. Before running out of the hall, he looked over to Draco, who was just sitting on the Slytherin table looking stunned. Harry ran as fast as he could, he ran all the way to the room of requirements.

_I need a place to be alone, I need a place to be alone, I need a place to be alone _Harry thought as he paced in front of the tapestry three times. A small door appeared he entered and just sat on the small seat provided and burst in to tears. His best friend of six years had just completely humiliated him and outed him to the entire school. _At least_ he thought_ Ron has accepted you, he is the one you worried about most. _It was still hard though, after all he had just lost a friend he had never really thought that Hermione would be homophobic but then again she had always been a little off with Seamus and Dean. Harry was too involved in his thoughts and tears to hear the door being opened and footsteps coming behind him. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and held him sometimes saying, "It'll be ok Harry" or "don't worry" or even "Just forget, her she's just a mudblood" that one received a halfhearted slap and a "Draco just because I hate her right now doesn't mean you can call her a mudblood" Draco just rolled his eyes.

Ron's POV

I watched as Malfoy, Hogwarts resident poof, oh no sorry cant think that anymore...anyway Hogwarts resident erm...idiot, yeah that works, walked in to the room of Requirements. Ok I'll admit I was puzzled, I was almost certain Harry had ran here after Hermione's outburst, almost hell it was a fact, he always came here when he was upset. But why would Malfoy be going to Harry when he was crying, normally I would say it was to taunt him but...if he is gay too he would not want to taunt him because he would be skitting him self. _Oh well maybe Harry didn't come here_...I went to the common room, Hermione - the she devil, was there

"Hey Ron" she called to me. I glared at her "what?" she questioned.

"What you did in the great hall was uncalled for Hermione, Harry is supposed to be your friend and you, and you were horrible!" I yelled

"Oh whatever Ron, he's gay, two men together it's just wrong, you can't tell me you accept him." Shouted Hermione

"I can, because I do! He's my best friend and I accept him no matter what. I'd accept him even if he was going out with Malfoy!" I roared, I had never been so mad at her since I'd known her

"Oh god don't make me sick, and not even a poof like Harry would sink as low as going out with Malfoy!" it was at this moment I heard someone break down crying, I turned round and saw Harry standing there. He looked at me and then ran into the dormitory crying. I ran after him to see what was wrong, other than her of course. Just as I, left I heard Hermione say

"Don't waste your time with the likes of him Ron. You'll become one" then she laughed, well I say laughed it was more like a mad cackle.

Normal POV

Ron entered the boy's dorm; Harry sat on his bed in tears. Ron went over to him, sat next to him and said, "Harry what's wrong?"

"Everything Ron, I know the whole school won't hate me but still," sobbed Harry

"Harry, mate ignore Hermione, she obviously isn't a very good friend and if she can hate you so much for being gay then you don't want her as a friend do you?" Ron asked

"No...I guess not, but still she never really seemed like the type of person it be so against gays," Harry answered whilst drying his eyes

"I know but she doesn't matter mate. On the Brightside, you'll always have me!" smiled Ron

"Damn!" joked Harry

"Oh ha-ha. So you gunna be ok?" Ron asked, slightly worried

"Me? Aint I always?" Harry replied soothing Ron's worries

"Yeah, yeah you are" laughed Ron before he left the dormitory.

Harry just sat there for the rest of the day, not crying but just thinking, _so Hermione would hate it if I was with Draco...ha-ha good thing she already hates me, but Ron he said he'd except me! That's got to be good, right? I mean he doesn't care who I'm with he'll accept me no matter what! I guess I know who my real friends are. _This was Harry's last thought as he drifted off into the land of sleep, that night he dreamt of Draco.

A/N: right just wanted to clear something's up...I have nothing against Hermione but most stories I have read always seem to make Ron the homophobic one so I thought I'd make it Hermione. Speaking of homophobic. I don't know if I portrayed that well what do you think???

BTW: for any of you who don't know coluberbri means snake in Latin, that's why harry chuckled...I thought Dumbledore would use it as a way of promoting interhouse unity so yeah...that' it I think

_**YOU'RE CHOCIE!**_

Harry has lots of pet names for Draco e.g. Dray, babe baby and love but i can't think of what Draco would call Harry...can you help. Give me a few suggestions and I'll pick my favourite thanks. Also what do you think of Ron and Blaise getting together??

Sorry I go after this...I am kind of stuck on where I want to take this story so I don't know how many chapters there will be :S. I have no clue how many phases of the plan there is going to be so I'm kind of writing as I go along which is really annoying for me because normally I plan what I write before I write it so bear with me...thanks bye x


	5. Glitch in the Plan

Chapter 4: glitch in the plan

A/N: I just want to thank DrawerDiary for giving me some ideas for Draco's pet names for Harry.

"Morning Harry" chirped Ron as he sat down at the Gryffindor table,

"Mornin' we...Ron" Replied a groggy Harry, _damn...I'm spending too much time with Draco, almost calling my best friend Weasley. I'll be calling Dumbledore an old crackpot next...well he kind of is..._

"Harry?" asked Ron

"Huh...what? Oh, sorry Ron totally spaced"

"s'ok I was just trying to tell you that Malfoy looks like he is about to cry and I wanted to ask if I can laugh or would you be offended since he's like your study partner now?" Ron inquired

"Ha-ha shut up Ron and why is he about to cry this is Malfoy, the only emotion he shows in public is hate and sometimes snobbery but I don't think that's an emotion." Said Harry

As Ron laughed at Harry's comment, Harry looked over at the Slytherin table. And surly enough there was Draco looking as though he was about to cry. Grey met Green, Harry saw the sadness in Draco's eyes he motioned to leave Draco caught on quickly and got up.

"Erm sorry Ron, I've got to go I need to do a potions essay" Harry got up and left leaving a confused Ron behind.

Harry ran to the Room of Requirements, where he and Draco always met when one of them was upset, or they simply wanted to be together. Harry pushed the door open and saw Draco sitting and a chair curled up in a ball. Harry walked over to him, wrapped his arms around him then proceeded to kiss Draco's neck softly.

"What's up Dray?" asked Harry in a soft whisper

"Its bad lion, it's really bad" Harry knew it must be bad Draco only called him lion when he was upset.

"What is it babe? You can tell me" Harry said, he was starting to get worried, really worried.

"It's...it's, don't hate me Re" Breathed Draco

_Ok something must be up _thought Harry_ he __never__ calls me re unless he is scared_

"I promise Draco, I won't hate you, and you know I never could" Harry replied, looking Draco in the eye.

"It's him, he wants me to join" Draco burst in to tears

Harry jaw dropped, he prayed Draco didn't mean what he thought he did, but Harry knew that he prayed in vain.

"Draco, what do you mean?" inquired Harry

"He wants me to join the death eater's," sobbed Draco

"NO! Draco you can't" commanded Harry

"What choice do I have?" cried Draco

"You can stay with me Draco, you can ask Dumbledore for help, you can do anything Draco just DON'T join him!" Roared Harry

"Will you protect me Harry?" Asked a timed Draco

"Always Dray, always and forever" Harry hugged Draco

A/N: Right so, I don't know where this chapter came from. This story has rather taken a dark turn and I don't know if I like it. This was meant to be all light and fluffy and now it isn't :S. So yeah, I'm sorry, tell me if you don't like it and I might delete this chapter and rewrite it how it was supposed to be. But then again I might not because I just had an idea of how this could end, but at the same time, I really don't like this chapter! Help I don't know what to do! By the way, re is short for Harry you know like the end of Harry. Ok so I'm going now bye. Oh and sorry it's a short chapter x


	6. Back in Motion

Chapter 5: Back in motion

Harry Potter awoke rather suddenly, breathing heavily. He looked around at his surroundings, _Gryffindor Tower _he thought, he was right. He was lying in his bed. Knowing he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep after having such a bad dream Harry decided to go to the room of requirements, he could relax there. So this is how Harry found himself outside his favourite room in Hogwarts at two o'clock on Monday morning. He entered the room and was met by the sight of his boyfriend sleeping on a chair. Harry walked over to him and wrapped his arms round Draco, who stirred but did not wake.

"Harry" croaked Draco some hours later

"I'm here," said an equally croaky Harry

"Good, I'm glad your here, I'm safe with you"

"Safe? What do you mean why wouldn't you be safe?" Asked Harry

"Because of my father" whispered Draco, almost as though he was scared Lucius would hear him

"Oh, that" Said Harry _It wasn't a dream, Lucius really does want Draco to be a death eater, _Harry's eyes widened. "Don't worry Dragon I have an idea" Harry's smile was as wide as a Cheshire cats.

"Am I allowed to know this idea?" asked the blonde

"Hmmmm no you'll see" said a very mischievous Harry

It was soon 8 o'clock so Draco and Harry went to their respective common rooms, avoiding being seen together, they were very good at doing this by now. When Harry entered the common room, he was met by Ronald Weasley.

"Where were you this morning Haz?" asked the freckled boy

"Couldn't sleep so I went for a walk" Harry paused "and erm, what's with the Haz?"

"Ha-ha oh that don't know thought I would try it out don't you like it?" Harry shock his head ""I'll meet you at potions Harry I'm starved and there is no way you are making it to breakfast and then potions on time" with that Ron left.

Harry trudged up to his room and got changed, Ron had been right he didn't make it to breakfast. Harry entered the potions room with seconds to spare.

"Right today we are making the******curatio potion those of you who speak Latin will know what it means for those of you who don't it means the healing potion, ironic really because crucio meaning torture is very similar anyway I'm getting side tracked healing potion, we will be making this in pairs. I shall be picking the pairs, Slytherin Gryffindor, First pair Ronald Weasley with Blaise Zabini"**

**"****But sir" **

**"****no complaining Weasley, that goes for all of you if I hear one moan I'll take 50 house points" this comment was clearly aimed at the Gryffindor's "next Pansy Parkinson with Hermione Granger" this went on for awhile until four people where left Theodore Nott, Harry Potter, Lavender Brown and Draco Malfoy. "Draco and Potter" Harry did his best to look disgruntled but he didn't think it worked.**

******Harry sat next to Draco ****__****time to commence with the plan ********he thought. Harry looked over to Ron to make sure he was watching, he was. Harry then proceeded to turn to face Draco, who gave him a funny look as if to say and just what are you doing? Harry placed the hand closest to Draco on Draco's knee. Harry then moved his hand up and down Draco's lap slowly, Draco's eyes widened. Harry laughed mentally ****__****if only he knew what was coming********. Harry slid his stool a fraction of a centimetre closer to Draco, not much but it was close enough to move his hand on to Draco's waist. The mischievous Harry Potter then proceeded to tickle Mr. Malfoy. Draco burst out laughing, to the rest of the class he looked quite insane, laughing for no apparent reason.**

**"****Draco! Would you please explain to me why you are laughing?" questioned the potions master**

**"****Oh erm I think I made laughing potion instead" Draco said in between laughs**

**"****Oh well would you like to step outside to erm calm down?" asked Snape **

"Yes please thank you sir" Draco was trying to breathe

"Potter go with him," ordered Snape

Harry stood up and followed Draco when they where in the corridor, Draco spun around and glared at Harry. It was the Malfoy glare.

"And what POTTER was that all about!!"

"That hurt Draco! And I was doing what you wanted!"

"I don't care! And how was you tickling me what I wanted??"

"It is all part of the plan MALFOY! Making Ron realise!"

"Oh and your right that does hurt"

"Sorry Dray" Harry walked over and hugged his love.

It was at this very moment that Ronald Bilius Weasley choose to walk out of the potions room.

A/N: I think I will leave it there for now...hehehe anyway R&R...I'm sorry I'm tired so I can't be bothered writing a big authors note so bye x oh and sorry for the short chapter x


	7. The Reveal

Chapter 6: The reveal...

"And what POTTER was that all about!"

"Weasley Go out and see what those two idiots are shouting about" Professor Snape ordered Ron

Ron sighed_ why me? It is not fair the only person who would go out there with them two is someone who has a death wish and that is not me! _

"Weasley MOVE!" Roared Snape.

"Fine I'll go" he leant down to Seamus "if I don't come back tell my family I loved them" with that, he walked out of the potions room.

Ron never expected to see what he saw when he went though the door. Harry Potter had his arms wrapped almost lovingly around Malfoy as in Draco Malfoy his sworn enemy, in school anyway. Harry looked up at Ron, and then proceeded to leap away form Malfoy.

"Har..."

"Shhhhhhh! Ron erm I was just erm comforting Malfoy because he was erm well he erm needed comforting." Spurted Harry

"COMFORTING" Roared Draco "Remind me what the plan was? And now it comes to it your COMFORTING ME!" Draco turned round and stormed away

"Dray..." whispered Harry

"Erm Harry what was going on?" asked Ron

"Erm Ron I don't have time to explain, erm think about it then get back to me," Said Harry, as he ran down the corridor after Draco.

Ron just stood there looking stunned, but then it was as if a light that had always been there but refused to light up, turned on. All of a sudden, everything made sense, all the midnight walks, all the times he stayed out all night, the lack of interest in girls, or boys when he thought of it, the way Harry found the password funny. It meant snake and that is what Dr...Malfoy is. Then there was the recent stuff, coming out of the Room of Requirements with him, Saying Draco NOT TACO in his sleep, passing 'secret' winks or smirks across the great hall and of course the most recent the hugging. Although at the current time, Ron was willing to bet the pair had done more then just hug. After his epiphany, Ron went back into the potions room and informed professor Snape that the lion and the snake (XD) had started duelling and now the pair had to be taken to the infirmary. Snape just nodded, Ron had actually lied to Severus Snape and confused him. Quite a feat.

A/N: You know what I am going to be evil and leave it there for now XD...so you will have to wait to find out what happens with Harry and Draco ha-ha! I will post it soon promise x thanks for you reviews keep them coming. Sorry for the short chapter I just need to get over this funk and it'll be ok XD bye x


	8. Everybody Knows

Chapter 7: Everybody knows

A/N: Ok so the title makes the content of this chapter obvious but whatever. Anyway, Kenny Chesney sings the song. (It is my favourite song by the way.) Also could I just ask for some reviews because I love the feeling I get when I get one so please review Oh and btw I told you it would be longer! :P x

It had been one week since Ron had found out about Harry and Draco, he had not told anyone but he hadn't spoken to Harry or Draco about it either. Harry missed Ron they hadn't spoken since 'the reveal' Harry thought Ron hated him. Harry didn't feel sorry for himself though, after all, he had Draco, and he felt sorry for Ron he didn't have anyone. Draco wished Harry could be happy, he wished Harry had Ron back. He knew Harry missed Ron, and he knew it was his, fault entirely, he would fix it.

Harry was sitting in the great hall, Hermione (they still weren't talking) was opposite him, Ron was nowhere in sight and Dean and Seamus was on either side of him. This was stupid of Harry everyone knew not to sit between the pair. They kept looking past Harry into each others eyes, Harry would have found it cute if he weren't so distracted by what he was about to do. Ron entered the great hall saw where Harry was sitting and went to sit at the other end of the table, but Harry was up and pulling out before he had the chance to sit down.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing?" yelled Ron

"Ron I just wanted to know if you're ok?" asked Harry

"Well, yeah I guess so I miss you" answered Ron

"I miss you too Ron, I just wanted you to know I'm sorry you found out that way" Harry then went to hug his best mate, who hugged back of course.

"I know Harry, but honestly I'm ok with it, as long as you're happy. Plus if Mal...Draco ever hurts you I'll have an excuse to beat the crap out of him." Smirked Ron Harry laughed

"Erm...listen Ron" He began

Draco Malfoy was sitting in the Great Hall, he was wondering why his boyfriend had just ran out the great hall dragging his best friend along with him.

"You ok there Draco?" whispered his best friend Blaise Zabini

"What...oh yeah...I was just...erm never mind." Stumbled Draco

"Watching Potter again?" Smirked the golden haired boy

"..."

"I'll take that as a yes, honestly Draco I think it's cute. Unrequited love has also been appealing to me, anyway I know how you feel I like someone I shouldn't" Blaise sighs "at least your guy is gay, Damn why do I always fall for the straight one's!" Moaned the Slytherin.

"What who?" Inquired Draco

"I'm glad you didn't deny it, and I'm not telling if you weren't so obsessed with Potter though you might have noticed" Teased Zabini

Just as Draco was about to retorted with some smart assed comment mentioning Blaise analyzing skills, the doors to the Great hall swung open and in strutted Harry with Ron behind him holding a guitar, _what the hell is the weasel doing with a guitar...can he even play?? _Thought Draco. Harry Potter marched straight up to the professors table looked at Dumbledore and whispered something. The head teacher nodded and handed Harry a mic, harry then proceeded to turn round. He looked at the four tables then said,

"This song is for the one I love, he asked me to tell everyone of our relationship a while ago so I am, plus, he's never heard me sing so...yeah" Smiled Harry

Blaise leaned over to Draco and whispered in his hear "too bad Draco he's taken" Draco smiled and replied "damn"

"Ok so this song is called "You had me from hello" It's basically how I feel about my boyfriend"

"Who's your boyfriend Harry?" shouted Dean Thomas

"Ha-ha well it's none other then" he paused winked at Draco and said "Draco Malfoy"

Every person in the great hall, excluding Dumbledore whose shining bright blue eyes just twinkled, gasped. Blaise looked at Draco and for once the boy was speechless, Draco smirked and looked back at Harry...Ron started to strum a few chords on his guitar, he was actually quite good.

Then Draco heard the voice of an angel,

_One word, that's all you said  
Somethin' in your voice caused me to turn my head.  
Your smile, just captured me  
And you were in my future as far as I could see  
And I don't know how it happened, but it happened still  
You asked me if I love you, if I always will_

Harry walked off the platform and headed for his love. Draco stood up and walked towards Harry

_Well you had me from "Hello"  
I felt love start to grow  
The moment that I looked into your eyes, you won me  
It was over from the start  
You completely stole my heart  
And now you won't let go  
I never even had a chance you know  
You had me from "Hello"_

_Inside, I built a wall  
So high around my heart, I thought I'd never fall  
One touch, you brought it down  
The bricks of my defences scattered on the ground  
And I swore to me I wasn't gonna love again  
The last time was the last time I let someone in_

Then the hall got a surprise, they heard the great Draco Malfoy sing,

_But you had me from "Hello"  
I felt love start to grow  
The moment that I looked into your eyes, you won me  
It was over from the start  
You completely stole my heart  
And now you won't let go  
I never even had a chance you know  
You had me from "Hello"_

The two boys sung in perfect harmony for the last verse,

_That's all you said  
Somethin' in your voice caused me to turn my head  
You had me from "Hello"  
You had me from "Hello"  
Boy I've loved you from "Hello"_

"Draco I love you now always and forever"

"and I you Harry and I you."

A/N: Yay!!!!! Ok this could be the end BUT it's up to you should I continue this with the whole death eater thing or I might do a sequel as well as the prequel I'm doing! XD so yeah its up to you sequel or continue...and I also need to know about the Ron and Blaise thing should I get them together or should Blaise crush be someone like Theodore Nott....so the choice is yours x


	9. Coming Out AGAIN!

Chapter 8: Coming out...again

A/N: I really like this chapter. I decided I needed to carry on with the whole death eater thing so here it is. Also this chapter takes place about a month after the revel so hope you like it x

Everyone in school had accepted Harry and Draco. Yeah right! In truth, most people accepted them but some slightly homophobic people did not. Hermione was of course included among the none accepting group. Ron and Harry sometimes sat at the Slytherin table and Draco and Blaise sometimes sat at the Gryffindor one, because of this everyone else varied were they sat. This pleased Dumbledore greatly as he was finally getting the inter house unity he had always wanted, he himself would have never thought it was because of His golden boy and the Slytherin ice prince.

"The manipulative one seems happy," Draco, informed the rest of the Diamond Quartet (as they had come to be known) Ron and Blaise looked at one another then at Harry who smirked then finally at Draco who looked at Harry who said "Dray, there confused, clue them in" He then kissed Draco lightly on the lips. Draco looked back at the confused pair "I was referring to our dear headmaster" he sighed.

Ron, who was making an effort to get on with Draco for Harry's sake looked outraged "Manipulative? Dumbledore is an amazing man he would never manipulate anyone," Harry snorted,

"Really Ron? Because as the person who came up with the nickname my boyfriend has just used I am sorry to say I have to disagree with you." Ron just stared at Harry

"But Harry the man is brilliant"

"Yes Ron, Brilliant but mental AND Manipulative." Ron continued to look stunned "Ron everything we have done who is the first person we go to, unless it's you know rule breaking? Asked Harry

"Dumbledore"

"Exactly, even when we knew he would stop us doing what is right, and why is it that we do this? Because he has manipulated us into doing so!" Said Harry with a hint of anger behind his voice

"Oh"

Dumbledore stood up, his eyes twinkling madly "Students of Hogwarts soon we will be entering our final term of the year, therefore Easter break is coming up and your Head of house will be sending a roster around asking whether or not you shall be staying behind. Now please make your way to your house can I ask Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini to see me when everyone has gone. Thank you." Dumbledore took his seat as the students left the hall. When the aged man looked up again he saw the two Slytherin's he requested sitting at the Gryffindor table along with two unrequested Gryffindor's. Dumbledore smiled he should have guessed Harry and Ron would stay with them after all they are the Diamond quartet. The headmaster stood up and addressed the four boys

"Yes, Harry, Ron it is probably best that you stayed behind. Well as am I sure you are all aware Voldermort" Ron, Blaise and Draco shuddered involuntarily "is gaining power. He has also discovered that Severus is a spy thus leaving me, I mean us with no spy amongst the ranks of Voldermort" more shuddering "so I am going to ask if Draco and Blaise would enter his ranks as death eaters, Draco your father is already in his inner circle so you would automatically enter the circle."

"No"

"What?" questioned the headmaster

"I said no, Professor," said Ronald Weasley vehemently

Everyone looked at Ron, they were stunned, Draco and Blaise were not his favourite people no one understood why Ron wouldn't agree to letting them join Voldermort's ranks. "They are only 18 Dumbledore it's not safe they are my friends I will not let them do this"

"I agree with Ron Professor I will not let my love join my enemies side" _what do Blaise and Draco think _thought Harry "Dray, Blaise what do you think?"

"I will not join his army I fight for Harry. What about you Blaise?"

"I will not follow in my father's footsteps," Blaise informed Dumbledore.

"But boys you will be fighting for our side you will be spies it will benefit us greatly in the war you have to do this" pleaded Dumbledore

"No! They are not doing this! I will not let them do this we don't need a spy" with that Harry stormed out of the great hall Draco, Ron and Blaise trailing behind him.

"Please we need someone with in his ranks," Dumbledore shouted after them. He was ignored, knowing he had not succeeded Dumbledore retreated to his office for a good nights sleep.

Harry and Ron parted from Draco and Blaise and made there way to the Gryffindor common room while Draco and Blaise went to the Room of Requirements as they wished to avoid the rest of there house.

"I can not believe him, why would we go in his services. We have never expressed any interest in doing so before." Fumed Blaise

"I know Blaise, but no matter what happens we are not going to enter his service. My father sent me a letter a while back asking me to join the death eaters, I told Harry he promised to protect me he will protect, you too. We will be fine Blaise." Said Draco, in an attempt to calm his best friend.

"No offence Draco but it would look really bad if your boyfriend was protecting me" Laughed Blaise

"Ha-ha well yeah but he could look after you until you get your own boyfriend to" Smiled Draco

"Yeah if only I could get one," sighed Blaise

"You could, by the way who is that straight guy you where on about last month?" inquired Draco

"Oh, well erm, it was erm" Blaise looked up at Draco then mumbled "Ronweasley"

"What was that I mean it sounded like Ron Weasley but you two only talk for mine and Harry's sake, right?" asked Draco

"Well that's how Ron see's it anyway, but I am in love with him Draco its so hard I mean I'm glad I get to talk to him and have a chance to be his friend but a part of me will always want more" sighed Blaise

Draco didn't know what to do so he just hugged his best friend. Blaise fell asleep in his friend's arms, Draco lifted Blaise onto a bed the room provided and he himself slept on the couch the room had also provided.

The common room was empty when Ron and Harry returned; the two Gryffindor's where both angry, Harry however was hiding it better than Ron was.

"You where right Harry, he is a manipulative bastard! He thinks just because he wants something he can have it. He knows you don't like putting people you care about in danger but he doesn't care. He is willing to put Draco the love of your life in danger because he needs a spy! He's unfuckingbelievable!" Roared Ron

"Ron I know its ok we wont let him have Draco or Blaise they wont become spies" Harry comforted his best friend.

"You promise Harry, I don't want to see our friends hurt" a small tear escaped from Ron's eyes

"It's ok Ron they won't be, I promise" Harry hugged Ron "but Ron can I ask you something?"

Ron looked at Harry "sure thing as long as it doesn't involve what just happened?"

"Well it does in a way but not really" replied Harry

"Ok I'm confused just ask the damn question Haz"

"Harry and I was just wondering why you stood up for Dray and Blaise, I mean I thought you only got along with them for my sake" asked Harry

"Ahhh well it was at first, but well now it's because well I like them harry. Draco is hilarious once you get to know him I don't want him in you-know-whose army. He's not his father," said Ron hoping Harry wouldn't notice.

"And?"

"And what?"

"What about Blaise and don't pretend you don't know what I mean we both know you didn't mention him on purpose." Harry informed Ron

"Well erm oh my god, "Ron sighed, "Right Harry I'm so confused, I'm straight right?"

"Erm right, where is this going Ron?" asked a confused Harry

"Harry I think there is a very small chance I might like Blaise as in like him like him as in he is all I can think about Harry I think I fucking love him!" cried Ron

"Awwww Ron that's so cute, but wait me thought you were straight?" said an even more confused Harry

Ron glared at Harry "It is not cute! And so did it that's why I asked you if I was straight"

"Well only you can answer that Ron but I knew I was gay when I kissed Draco for the first time it was perfect," reminisced Harry

"So I should kiss Blaise to see if I'm gay?" asked Ron

"Well I guess so?"

"Ok thanks Harry?"

The next morning saw Blaise and Draco sitting in the Great hall at the Slytherin table waiting for Harry and Ron. When the Gryffindor duo entered, they went straight to the Slytherin twosome,

"Hey Dray" Harry lent down and kissed Draco earning fewer stares than usual

"Hi Re" Harry's brow furrowed but he just sat down

"Hey Draco" greeted Ron

"Hi" replied Draco then took a long sip of his pumpkin juice.

"Hello Ron" said Blaise

Ron smiled at the golden haired boy "Hey" he said in a very sexy manor. He then shocked everyone in the hall by leaning over to Blaise and kissing him full on the lips. Draco's juice came squirting out of his mouth; Harry started to choke on the toast he was eating.

"That's not what quite what I meant for him to do" he managed to say

There's no need to say the kiss Blaise and Ron share earn of few more stares than the one Draco and Harry had shared.

A/N: Yay I know what I said about taking a darker angle with this but I thought this was the perfect way for Ron and Blaise to get together originally Blaise was going to make the first move but after I wrote the convo with Ron and Harry this just hit me. I really like this chapter so let me know what you think but the next chapter is going to be the outcome to the kiss and maybe Lucius finding out about Harry and Draco because he doesn't know about them yet! So Yay it's going to be amazing writing it XD...might be awhile though because I'm going on holiday Yay...only a few more chapters left I think...I mean it was only meant to be like 5 chapters to begin with. Right this Authors note wasn't supposed to be this long :S. So remember Rate and Review bye x


	10. Aftermath

Chapter 9: Aftermath 

Just want to thank everyone who has favourited this story you people rock! x

A/N: I really don't like where this is heading...it's like my fingers have a mind of there own. I come up with how I want the story to go in my head but when it comes to typing it my fingers write something different...it's getting beyond a joke! Anyway just wanted to say sorry for the random interlude ½ way through the chapter...I think it kind of fits though let me know what you think. x

Ron pulled away from Blaise, ignored the great hall (they were all staring [obviously]) he sat next to Harry and said

"You were right, that did clear everything up"

Harry was still recovering from what he had just seen so remained silent, Draco however recovered, "cleared what up Ron?"

"Oh erm my sexuality" smirked Ron

"Your sexu...wait were you just use my best friend to figure out whether or not your gay?" asked a furious Draco

Ron laughed, "Don't get all defensive Draco, no I did use your best friend to learn what my sexuality is, I want to see how your best friend felt about me and as he kissed back I'm guessing he likes me"

"Oh well, if you don't mind my asking what your sexuality is?" inquired Harry, recovering at last

"Oh I am defiantly gay"

"Damn and I thought I had a good gaydar," said Harry, mainly to himself

"Well clearly not" replied Ron

"Well yeah because I can't tell if your Gay if you're in denial and you clearly were, plus its not like it was obvious, I mean Charlie thinks your straight and he lives with you!" Retorted Harry

"How do you know if Charlie knows or not?" asked a confused Ron

"Well I'm just guessing, he would have said something to me if he thought you were," replied Harry, Draco could tell he was lying though.

"You...you kissed me" the three boys turned to look at Blaise; they had actually forgot he was there.

"Erm yeah I did," replied Ron, blushing slightly

"Oh"

"Yeah well, you know what I'm sorry I should have done it I'm sorry, see you later" with that Ron stood up and ran out of the hall

"..." Blaise just looked at Harry and Draco

"Go after him!" they both said excitedly

_Wonder Boy Finds Love at Last __Rita Skeeter_

_After some research this reporter has found out that Dumbledore's golden boy AKA, the "chosen one" or The-Boy-Who-Lived, has found love at last. The young boy was "outed" last month as being gay. I myself have no problem with gays but I think it is very wrong for a person to say they are gay for publicity. This is what Harry Potter is clearly doing. Who has this so-called hero found love with I hear you ask, why none other than son of a suspected Death eater Draco Malfoy. When I asked for quotes off the school Dumbledore said, "Harry's sexuality is his business and the public have no right to inquire in to his love life". Well this reported thinks other wise. For the full story turn to pages 2-3._

Lucius Malfoy threw down the daily prophet with horror, not only was Rita implying his son was homosexual but she was also implying he was having a sordid affair with Harry Potter! He had to write a letter to his son immediately.

"Ron" Blaise called after Ron Weasley. He was ignored. So he ran up to Ron grabbed him, to stop him from running away and kissed his. Ron felt Blaise tongue like his lips begging for entrance. Ron granted it of course. The two boys tasted the other wishing the kiss would never end. But alas the need for air became too great and they had to part.

"Why did you run out?" asked Blaise, scared of the answer

"I got scared," admitted Ron

Blaise laughed, "What happened to Gryffindor bravery?"

"Well a friend of mine needed to this morning so I lent him mine," replied Ron

"Oh? And what friend would that be?" asked Blaise wondering why the hell they were talking about bravery as though it was an object.

"You"

"Me?"

"That is what I said"

"Why did I need your bravery?" asked a very confused Blaise

"I'm guessing it wasn't Slytherin slyness that made you run after me and then kiss me?" replied Ron

"Oh I get it now"

They heard laughing behind them so turned to face two boys, a blonde-haired boy and a raven locked boy,

"Are you two gunna carry on talking like this or are me and Dray gunna have to force one of you to ask the other to be his boyfriend?" inquired Harry

Ron glared at Harry then proceeded to turn to Blaise "right I need my bravery back"

"Why?"

"To do this, Blaise will you please consider being my boyfriend?"

At that Draco and Harry where on the floor.

"what?" asked an irritated Gryffindor

"Nothing, nothing just answer him Blaise," answered Draco, clutching his sides

"I thought you'd never ask Ron" smiled Blaise leaning in for another kiss

A/N: right well I think I'll leave this chapter hear...I was gunna right more but I have some serious writers block. I actually need your help as well...I don't know whether to bring Voldermort in to the story or not. I might have the final battle but I don't know...oh and sorry for not updating sooner I've been busy trying to write my novel..., which I do plan on writing a Harry, and Draco version of and posting it on FFN...that made no sense did it? Well what ever bye x


	11. The Letter

Chapter 10: The Letter

A/N: It's becoming seriously hard to come up with names for these chapters! And I am so sorry its been so long since the last update, life caught up with me, I have coursework due left right and centre, I'm in love with someone who can never love me back and to top it all of I could have need an operation! Anyway on with the show…

"I wonder how Rita found out?" a Hufflepuff whispered as she walked past Harry and Draco

"I don't know" replied her friend "but I don't think they know, they don't seem concerned at all"

Harry looked at Draco who looked back equally confused, Harry raised his eyebrow he was about to ask what they where talking about, when Ron and Blaise came barrelling around the corner.

"Harry Draco, have you seen the prophet?" shouted Ron

Before Harry or Draco could answer, Blaise shoved the fore mentioned prophet in the boy's faces. After reading the article harry looked at Draco,

"This is not good, I mean I don't care that everyone knows about us, I just care that Rita has broken Hermione's…Damn I'll kill her" harry shouted the last bit.

"Harry what's wrong?" asked Draco

Harry looked at Draco, "its Gryffindor business" he looked at Ron "come on we need to find her"

The Gryffindor part of the quartet ran of in to the distance, well it was actually to their common room but it was the distance to Draco and Blaise who just stood their looking confused. Harry and Draco ran into the common room and found little miss know it all sitting in her favourite chair reading the prophet. She looked up and smiled sickeningly at her two ex best friends,

"Oh hello Harry have you read the paper today?" se asked innocently

"yes I have Granger, now would you please tell me why it contains a story claiming that I am only saying I'm gay for publicity?" he asked

"easy, she can only right the truth Harry, and I believe this to be the truth so therefore I let her right it, after of course giving her the information" she smirked

It took all the strength harry had not to hit the muggle-born, he instead did what he did best, he shouted "DO YOU HAVE ANY FUCKING IDEA WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO DRACO IF HIS FATHER READS THIS? HE'LL KILL HIM GRANGER, HIS LIFE IS NOW EVEN MORE AT RISK BECAUSE OF YOU, YOU, YOU STUPID LITTLE MU…I HATE YOU!" harry screamed as he turned to walked out, tears streaming down his face. Two Slytherin's on the other side of the portrait hole met him,

"Did you hear everything I said?" Harry asked

Draco and Blaise only nodded

"Draco I'm so sorry I never should have put" Draco silenced him with his lips

"never, ever finish that sentence lion, we've been through this before, I wanted this remember. Well maybe not the article but I wanted you." Smiled Draco

"I know, but I can't keep," Draco kissed him again

"No, Don't blame yourself Harry. You keep saying you'll protect me no matter what and I know you will, but never blame yourself for me needing protection, that is my fault. I was the one who disobeyed me father, you dint make me do that Harry." Said a very emotional Draco

"I love you"

"I love you too" they embraced each other; each needed the comfort of his lover, but also needed to give comfort.

"bad time and all but Draco the erm letter" reminded Blaise interrupting the intimate moment

"you couldn't have waited a little longer?"

"Tonight Draco!"

"oh yeah right sorry" Draco pulled a letter out of his robes "it came just after you ran off" he told Harry

"What's it about?" asked Ron who came out with Harry, he was now holding Blaise hand.

"Read it allowed Re"

"Dearest Heir,

I am writing to ask you about the article Rita skeeter has written, I am sure you have seen it. I know that it cannot possibly be true but you understood I have to make sure, Are you in any sort of relationship with Potter? I must inform you of several other things in this letter, the first being that if you are in a relationship with him, you will be disinherited instantly, no money what so ever, your mother agrees. Secondly, the dark lord has seen this article and wishes for you to join his ranks if it is false we are coming to Hogwarts tonight, meet us at the gate, we have the rest worked out, you will be marked tonight. The dark lord wishes me to inform you that if you were in a relationship with his sworn enemy than he will kill you, after killing potter of course, you'd get to watch, so fortunate. Finally, do not show anyone this letter as our lord plans to kill potter tonight and he cannot do so if they are alerted of our coming. This war will end tonight, we will be victorious and the dark lord shall rule all!

Signed, Lucius Orion Malfoy, your predecessor." By the time Harry finished reading the letter he was shaking, he was going to have to kill Voldermort tonight, he had to keep Draco safe, he had to tell Dumbledore, he had to get the order together he had to "I have to die"

A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, I am so evil, btw you should know the horcruxes, yeah there in this story now, and they've all been found and destroyed, except for nagini and Harry, Harry knows he's one and intends to die, I don't know what I'm going to do though… btw how many of you object to M-preg because it might be included in the epilogue. Only two chapters left me thinks. I never thought I'd right something like this I'm so shocked anyway I'm off and btw Cyber Cookies for reviews! xx


	12. Forgivness and Secrets

Chapter 11: Forgiveness and Secrets

A/N: Yay I'm nearly done with this story! Not that I haven't loved writing it it's just nice that the end is in sight.

Disclaimer: The speech, yeah that's not mine, Aragorn in lord of the rings uses it just before the battle out side the black gate, I just changed a few words to fit the situation. XD x

Harry ran to the headmasters office, letter in hand. He shouted the password to the gargoyle (Chocolate Éclairs) and ran up to Dumbledore

"Harry what's wrong?" asked the aged headmaster

"Tonight, battle, die, tonight!" Harry was short of breath from running

"Harry, what are you talking about?" Asked Dumbledore, harry handed him the letter Lucius had sent to Draco, "Tonight?" Harry nodded "well go and find Mr. Malfoy I'll need to talk to him and I'll need to get the order together, and the D.A can you get them Harry, tell them they don't have to fight put it would help if they did." You could see the worry in the old man's eyes as he was trying to formulate some sort of plan.

"Albus I found these three outside, trying to get in to the office" Severus Snape said as he entered the office with Draco, Ron and Blaise. (A/N: thought it was about time Snape made an entrance)

"Ahhh thank you Severus, Draco I need to talk to you about the letter, Harry go get the D.A. Draco will be fine. Ron go with Harry. Blaise, will you fight?" Blaise nodded "ok go with Harry and Ron then." The three boys left the office, leaving Draco, Dumbledore and Severus behind. Harry was the last to leave, but not before he went over to Draco kissed him lightly on the lips and whispered "I will protect you Dragon" "I know, lion, I know."

When the three boys got to the room of requirements, Harry used his old coin to call them all.

"What if they don't have their coins on them?" asked Ron

"I put a charm on the paper 'Mio…Granger had everyone sign, it makes sure that you'll always keep the coin on you, everyone will have put it in their pockets subconsciously" as Harry spoke Ron pulled his own coin out of his pocket.

"Oh"

Fifteen minutes later the whole of Dumbledore's Army was sitting in what looked like the Gryffindor common room except it had all of the house colours including Slytherin.

"Well Voldermort" Shivers all around "Oh for Merlin's sake it's only a fucking name!" fumed Harry. "Well anyway he is coming here tonight" everyone in the room seemed to hold their breath "Yeah, well he plans on killing me tonight and giving Draco the mark. He doesn't want it before any of you ask, Voldermort" Shudders. Harry glared at everyone "doesn't know that we know he is coming, we plan to use this to our advantage. Well I think we do. I don't actually know the plan; Dumbledore does though so we should be ok." Harry paused, no one looked as though they were going to object so he carried on, "Dumbledore has said that non of you have to fight and If you don't want to I wont hold it against you, but we need you all if we want to win." No one moved.

"This is why we started the D.A I think we all intend to see this battle through." Harry looked at who had just spoken, Hermione Granger.

"Well thanks Granger, your right this is why, yourself, Ron and I started the D.A, so I'm glad your all with Me," replied Harry. "Well, right then we should all go to the great hall I think that's were Dumbledore is waiting." Harry, Ron and Blaise watched as everyone left and headed to the great hall. Hermione granger stayed behind.

"Zabini can I speak to Ron and Harry alone please?" she asked no spitefulness in her voice.

"Erm, sure" he looked at Ron, "I'll just erm, wait outside." He left. Ron and Harry looked at Hermione neither knowing what to say to their former best friend.

"I know this won't excuse what I've done but, I'm sorry." The bushy haired girl said looking at her feet.

"Your right Hermione it doesn't excuse it, you're the reason Voldermort is coming here tonight. If you hadn't been so spiteful none of this would be happening." Replied Harry, he struggled to remain calm.

"I know, it is and I truly am sorry I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I miss you two, and even though you're gay, and it's hard for me to accept I want to try and be friends again. I understand if you two don't I mean I haven't exactly done anything to deserve either of your forgiveness but I will try and make up for it." Tears threatened to fall from the girls eyes.

"Hermione, it's because of you the love of my life is in danger, how the hell can I ever forgive you for that? I mean I can forgive you for everything else but not for that, never for that!" shouted Harry

"Harry's right Hermione, Draco is one of my best friends now, yeah ok were not as close as you, Harry and I were but I still love him just as much as I loved you, an as much as I love Harry. Hermione I can forgive you but if anything happens, to Harry, Draco or especially Blaise, I swear to Merlin AND to God, I will kill you." Ron told her, keeping Calm but anyone could here the truth behind his words.

"Ok." Was all Hermione said.

"Same here Hermione, if Draco so much as has a cut on his hand you are dead." Promised Harry.

With that the three left the secret room, Hermione went straight to the great hall, Blaise hugged and kissed Ron, then hugged Harry. "Thank you; yes I heard what you said." The three then left for the great hall.

Dumbledore stood in front of the order and the D.A, Snape on his left, McGonagall on his right and Hagrid behind him. Harry, Ron and Blaise went to stand with him Blaise and Ron next to Snape and Harry in between Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Where's Draco?" asked Harry

"He is playing his part Harry, do not fret he is safe, Hagrid is going to be with him" Hearing this Hagrid left, Harry was not eased but said nothing.

"Thank you for coming to our aid tonight" Dumbledore was addressing the congregation. "You all know why you are here. So I will only say this, I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me, a day may come when the courage of the good fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship, but it is not this day. An hour of wolves and shattered wands, when the age of light comes crashing down, but it is not this day! This day we will fight!" Dumbledore finished triumphantly.

Cheers erupted, from everyone in the hall, they would fight and they would win! Harry sighed, did Dumbledore not realise how much pressure he already had on his shoulders. "You can do this Harry." Ron had come behind his friend and whispered in his ear. Harry just nodded focusing on the task in hand.

"MY DEATH EATERS WILL NOT ENTER THE SCHOOL FOR ANOTHER HOUR. YES, I KNOW THAT YOU ARE AWARE OF MY PRESENCE AT THE SCHOOL. MY FOLLOWERS AND I SHALL BE IN THE FOREST, I ONLY ASK FOR HARRY POTTER. IF YOU WANT THERE TO BE NO DEATH FACE ME YOUR SELF." Voldermort's voice rang through out the school, Dumbledore was thankful that he had evacuated all students who did not wish to help and where underage, bar those in Dumbledore's Army. Everyone looked at Harry, People said "Don't go Harry" or "We will fight." Harry ignored this and looked at Ron, who knew that Harry had to die said, "I come with you Harry, you fight Him, and I'll get Nagini." Harry smiled, "Ron I can't let you put yourself in danger like that, plus Blaise wouldn't let you go. I'll be fine."

"Mate, I'm coming no matter what anyone says, you'd have done it for me, so let me do it for you, plus as Harry Potters side kick I'm kind of expected to go." Joked Ron, Harry cuffed Ron around the head. The two boys looked at Blaise, who just nodded, he didn't want Ron to put himself in danger but he knew he had to.

"Now how are we going to sneak out of the hall?" queried Harry

Ron of course had no clue what they were going to do; Luna how ever had heard the conversation between the Gryffindor's and decided to help

"Look over there," she shouted, pointing at the opposite direction to Harry and Ron, "It's a Nargle!" everyone looked, including Ron, Harry rolled his eyes and put the cloak of himself and Ron. He still carried it everywhere just as Dumbledore had instructed last year.

So off they went to the forbidden forest, preparing to face what could be the end of magic as they knew it.

A/N: Let's leave it there. Right so Draco gone! Well not really but kind of I guess hah aim so evil! Anyway, I wanted to know would anyone object if I use J.K's version of the battle and just tweaked it a bit, only because I think that battle was perfect and should not be messed with. If I don't get any comments on it I'll just assume everyone's ok with it. Ok so what do you think? I know I said that there was only 2 chapters left but I think that their might be like 3 or 4 now so :s…so R&R bye x x


	13. The End

Chapter 12: The end

A/N: I have decided that I want to finish this story soon! So I am going to try to post a chapter every three days (I think we all know that there isn't a chance in hell of this happening, but hey a girl can hope!)

Earlier that evening

Draco walked to the gates of Hogwarts, ready to meet the darkness that was sure to meet him. He looked ahead he could see a lot if people, _he has brought everyone_ thought Draco, his heart rate increased dramatically. Draco reached the gate; he looked at his father who gave him a twisted smile, his mother who gave him a worried one, and finally the dark lord who merely motioned for him to open the gate.

"Veneficus," Draco whispered, the iron cast gates swung open. Then the unthinkable happened, Voldermort entered Hogwarts.

"Thank you Draco, you will be a very valuable person to have by my side" Voldermort's voice was high, unnaturally so. But then again there was nothing natural about that man, erm…beast.

"I will be honoured to bear your mark my lord" bowed Draco

"Draco" His father greeted him

"Father" Draco bowed his head

Narcissa hugged her son, despite frowns from Voldermort and Lucius "Hello my Dragon"

Draco smiled at the name, other than Harry his mother was the only one who called him Dragon. "Hello Mother"

"Malfoy's do not show emotion," the elder Malfoy informed his family

"He is my son Lucius, I shall hug him whenever I like" and to prove her point she hugged Draco again.

"Enough" roared Voldermort "Draco lead us to the Forbidden forest you initiation shall take place there."

Draco lead the army of death eaters to the forest, he took them to a small clearing, the same one that Buckbeak attacked him in. Once there Voldermort turned around, "Tonight, I kill Harry Potter! Tonight Dumbledore will fall! Tonight we take over the wizarding world! Tonight the darks reign will begin! Tonight this fight will end! Tonight is ours," cheers erupted, shouts of "death to Potter" and "up with the dark lord" could be heard. "But first" shouted Voldermort "Draco will become one of us!"

"Harry won't be dying tonight" Voldermort spun round to see who had spoken

Rubeus Hagrid, the half giant stood before him. "How dare you speak to me, you half breed!"

"Didn't have a problem talking to me in school, Tom" replied Hagrid, his words sounded much braver than he felt. Voldermort looked furious,

"That was a long time ago," he screeched

"Every one knows what you intend to do, you will not kill Harry not today, not ever!" Shouted Hagrid

Hagrid looked at Draco, "Traitor" he spat

Draco rolled his eyes, "That hurt, especially coming from a half-breed like you, you're worse than a mudblood," He snarled.

"Draco your initiation will wait, Potter will die first" Voldermort whispered, it was just loud enough for everyone to here. "Lucius, Stun the giant." The order was carried out.

Voldermort turned in the direction of the school, the waved his wand wordlessly, "MY DEATH EATERS WILL NOT ENTER THE SCHOOL FOR ANOTHER HOUR. YES, I KNOW THAT YOU ARE AWARE OF MY PRESENCE AT THE SCHOOL. MY FOLLOWERS AND I SHALL BE IN THE FOREST, I ONLY ASK FOR HARRY POTTER. IF YOU WANT THERE TO BE NO DEATH FACE ME YOUR SELF." Voldermort then faced his Death eaters, "When he comes no one move, when Potter dies we go to the school, kill all who oppose us and take over"

"What happens now my lord?" asked Bellatrix Lestrange

"Now my dearest Bella we wait" Voldermort sat down, Bella on his left and Lucius on his right, Narcissa next to him. Draco had some how been put on 'Hagrid Duty'

Harry sighed, nerves consumed him, then a frightening thought struck Harry "Ron, we need the sword of Gryffindor to kill Nagini. We have to go back."

Ron gasped, knowing what Harry said was true, then out of nowhere, a fire appeared and Fawkes flew out and landed in front of Harry. He was carrying the sorting hat; Ron looked at Harry, then bent down and pulled out the sword of Gryffindor "thank you" he whispered to the bird.

"Only a true Gryffindor can pull the sword from the hat" smiled Harry

Ron rolled his eyes, "well of course I'm a true Gryffindor, I am a Weasley!" The two boys laughed, it was nice to have some comic relief before they went into the Serpents nest. They bowed in thanks to Fawkes then carried on their way.

"I was so sure he would come" Voldermort sighed casting a Tempus charm. Harry had 5 minutes to show, Voldermort knew that the-boy-who-lived-to-be-a-pain-in-his-arse was not going to show.

"Guess you were right for once then Tom" smirked, Harry. He threw off the cloak, though he was careful not to reveal Ron. Harry's eyes wondered to Draco, he gasped, _what is he doing here? _Thought Harry. He would have dwelled on the matter further but he didn't have time. "It ends now."

"Foolish boy, you think you can kill me, Five times you have faced me, but never have you killed me this time shall be no different."

"You've never killed me in those five times either Tom; I have actually done more harm to you then you to me. I was one and I killed your soul." Laughed Harry

"Soul?" questioned Voldermort, realisation hitting him, "Horcruxes" he gasped

"_Yesssss" _Harry spoke in parseltounge, _"the diary, the ring, the locket, the cup, the diadem, there all gone Riddle. Nagini will be next," _he hissed.

"_No"_

"_Oh yesssss" _Harry laughed, not the evil Voldermort laugh but the taunting laugh. Yes, there is a difference.

"Nagini," Voldermort called.

"She's not coming Tom, the only soul you have left is the one inside you"

"NAGINI" roared Voldermort

"He's right V…Voldermort, She's Gone" Ron appeared next to Harry, he threw Nagini's head at Voldermort along with the sword if Gryffindor, it was stained with the blood of the snake.

"It's over Tom" Harry looked into Voldermort's blood red eyes and saw something he did not expect, sorrow, despair and genuine sadness. Harry's eyes widened, Voldermort's features turned into a snarl. Harry turned to Ron, "Make sure you kill him," he whispered. Ron nodded, unsure why Harry would ask him to kill Voldermort. Harry turned back to Voldermort, "Try and kill me Tom I dare you,"

"AVADA KENDAVRA" Roared Voldermort, A green light flew at Harry, he did not make any motion to stop it. He fell to the ground,

"Harry!" shouted Ron as he caught his best friend

"No!" Sobbed a revived Hagrid

Draco fell to the ground where he was; he clutched his heart and sobbed. He had watch Harry fall, his love was gone. His life was not worth living anymore. He crawled over to Ron and Harry, Tears were falling from Ron's eyes, but they were pouring from Draco's. None of the death eaters noticed this though, because their lord had also fallen.

"He's gone," whispered Ron

"No!" cried Draco, "he can't be, he said he'd protect me, he promised he doesn't break promises!"

"Draco, I'm so sorry," Ron, whispered, the red head's voice didn't appear to be able to make any sound louder than a whisper.

"He's dead!" Shouted Bellatrix Lestrange, in reference to her master.

"We don't know that Bella!" Replied Lucius

"Draco?" asked Narcissa as she turned to see her son holding a dead Harry Potter in his arms.

A/N: THE END :) only messing (hides from angry mob) will post next chapter ASAP btw veneficus means magic in Latin…and also I'm very sorry about this chapter it did not turn out as I wanted and I think it was rushed so sorry x x


	14. It's Over

Chapter 14: Reunited

I know I said every three days but I wanted to post this! 

A/N: Ok so I think everyone knows where this chapter is going and where it is going to end…I however do not know where this story is going to end…at the start of this story it was going to end with our fave boys coming out as a couple and that was it now? Well who knows I think I will just have one of them…yes that's perfect! Yay x x

A/N2: Sorry for the Dialogue at the beginning I think it's a conversation that needed to be conversed :S x x

Disclaimer: Haven't done this in a while so I just wanna say J.K owns all well except the plot that's mine kind of since this next bit was her idea but I'm putting my own spin on it…lets just say she owns it…end of! x x

"He's waking up"

"I can see that"

"I know but you know I point out the obvious when I'm excited!"

"Yes I know, remember when we first found out Moony was a werewolf you stood there and was like 'Dude you're a freakin werewolf' after knowing you for this long Prongs I'm kind of used to you"

"Shut up Padfoot, you're just jealous of my amazing observation skills!" Said the one called Prongs.

"Prongs I am a dog" Prongs laughed "James stop being an idiot you know what I meant! Anyway because of my animagus form I am clearly a better observer than you!" Huffed Padfoot

"Will you two please shut up? I have a major headache over here!" Growled the person on the floor.

"Harry! You're awake," Shouted James!

"Obvious" Coughed Padfoot

James just glared at his best friend and then proceeded to hug his son, "Dad? Sirius?" asked Harry

"Yes, Harry it's us" replied his Godfather

"But why?" a frightening thought hit Harry, "Am I…Voldermort killed me didn't he?"

"He sent the Killing curse towards you Harry, though he might not have killed you." Answered James

"Might not have?"

"It's up to you Harry, if you choose to die you can come with your father and I and see you mother, Voldermort will live if you choose to do this. However if you choose to go back, Voldermort will also live but there is no more Horcruxes it will be a fight between you and him, no guarantees though Harry. The choice is yours." Sirius put a comforting hand on his godsons shoulder.

"No pressure though right?" joked Harry

"Harry, we don't want you to make your decision based on what you think we would want, follow your heart Harry, your mother does not want you to choose to die just because you will see her she too wants you to follow you heart." James smiled solemnly

"Why isn't she here?" inquired Harry

"An old tradition the founders placed on the magical Kingdom, no one knows why, people have said Slytherin placed a charm on the others to make them do it, only purebloods can cross into the land of the living once they have deceased to live themselves." Answered Sirius

"Oh"

"Yeah it's stupid," commented Sirius

"I don't know what to do, if I stay I get to be with everyone I ever wanted to be with if I go back I'll be expected to kill Voldermort." Sighed Harry

"Will you be with everyone you want to be with though Harry?" asked his father

"Ye…Draco" gasped Harry

"Yeah Harry he needs you," said Sirius looking at James

"I know, I have to go ba…Dad?" questioned Harry looking at his father who was looking down at his feet.

"It's just, well I want you to be happy Harry I really do, and I have no problem with you being gay, after all two of my best friends are gay."

"Bi-sexual, Remus is Bi-sexual not gay" Sirius butted in

"Well whatever but really Harry it doesn't bother me, but he's a Malfoy and I just want to know that he loves you for you and not for your name." Worried James "and I wasn't talking about Remus Siri" he added. Sirius furrowed his brow but said nothing.

"He loves me dad, he was scared, terrified when his dad sent him that letter asking him to be a death eater. I don't know why he was with Voldermort just then, but I know he hasn't betrayed me, I just know it!" Harry's words seemed like a promise to James.

"Ok Harry, I believe you, I hope your Happy with him." Smiled James

"Oh I get it now!" yelled Sirius

"Get what?" Asked Harry

"Who your dads other gay friend is" Sirius hand flew to his mouth as soon as the words left it.

"Oh, and?"

"Thanks Sirius, thanks a lot!" Snarled James

"James I don't think, this is an established fact!" retorted Sirius

"For Merlin's sake you two argue like an old married couple!" laughed Harry

James and Sirius looked at Harry sheepishly, which only confused the young boy, then the light switched on and his eyes widened.

"What about mum?"

"I love her like you love Ginny, Harry. I married her because my parents asked it of me. But Sirius always had my heart and your mother knew and accepted this." Sighed James

"But," started Harry

"Listen Harry, I love you like a son, I would have raised you as my own had it not been for Wormtail" he spat the traitors name, "I never told you about your father and myself for fear of you rejecting me. What has passed has passed Harry, I do not regret anything anymore. Please except us Harry." Begged Sirius

"Of course I do Sirius, I am happy for you and Dad" he then looked at his father "mum loves Snape doesn't she?" James merely nodded.

"Ok, I have seen what being separated form the one you love can do to a person, it makes you bitter, you can act happy and cheerful but you are never whole a part of you is always missing. I cannot and will not do that to Draco. I have to go back." Harry spoke with purpose.

"Good luck son," said James hugging his son

"Yeah, I don't want to see you for a good few years Harry," joked Sirius also hugging Harry.

"Yes Sir!" Harry saluted before fading away back to the land of the living, the last thing he saw was his father and godfather holding hands and floating away.

Harry awoke but did not open his eyes, someone was holding him, _Draco,_ thought Harry.

"Mother," He heard his love say, "I can explain"

"There is no need Draco, but if you want to live, put him down. Don't let the Dark lord know" Narcissa replied

"Is he not dead?" asked Draco

"No Draco"

"If Harry is dead I do not want to live" Harry's heart stopped, he had to do something. His mouth was by Draco's ear if he was careful he could,

"Draco, do not react, I am alive, but please act as though I am not, I have a plan I WILL protect you Draco." Promised Harry

Draco nodded, he looked at his mother "you are right, I am a Malfoy after all, my life should be put before my love" he smirked

"HE LIVES," shouted Bella

"Potter is dead," said Draco heartlessly

Voldermort stood up, without help, although it would have helped.

"Half-Breed, carry him to the school, the wizarding world is mine," Voldermort sounded almost cheery.

Hagrid picked up Harry Potter and was lead by Draco to the castle, followed by the death eaters and Voldermort. Severus Snape was not among them. When they arrived in the great hall, everyone looked at them and saw a dead Harry Potter in the games keepers arms, said games keeper was teary eyed, and a triumphant Voldermort. They then saw Draco Malfoy take Harry from Hagrid and lay him on the floor in front of the dark lord.

"People of Hogwarts, I give you your saviour" yelled Voldermort pointing at Harry.

Gasps could be heard all around "Bow down to me" cried Voldermort, "if you follow me your life will be spared, oppose me and your life is over." Nobody bowed, except the death eaters of course.

"We will not bow to you Tom, we will fight in the name of Harry Potter!" exclaimed someone at the front of the hall

"Severus, my friend, you have betrayed me? Then you will die!" retorted Tom

"No, I was never on your side." Voldermort looked stunned, but instead of replying, he raised his wand,

"AVADA KE" he started

"NO!" Harry Potter jumped up, everyone looked shocked, they had thought he was dead for crying Merlin's sake and dead people were not supposed to just jump up like that!

"Potter?" Screamed Voldermort

"Yeah Tom, it's me! Did you really think a mere Killing Curse would kill me? I'm the-boy-who-lived, if it didn't work the first time its not going to work the second is it!" laughed Harry

"But third times a charm" replied Voldermort calmly, even though he was freaked out by Harry's resurrection.

"You can try, but before you do, you should know, I'm not going to kill you." Everyone gasped

"Because you are too weak" smirked he-who-must-not-be-named

"No, because I am better than you Tom, killing you will solve nothing, your death eater will still be here to cause havoc, no I'm going to do something worse to you."

"Worse than death? There's no such thing"

"That's your opinion, personally I think living with out parents is worse than death but that's just me" responded Harry

"Wrong, I've done that and I believe parents would have been a hassle," retorted Voldermort

"Well maybe Tommy, just maybe if you'd have had parents you wouldn't be a cold blooded half life," snarled Harry

"Potter you know nothing! Any last words before you die?" asked Voldermort, faking politeness.

"Yeah actually," Harry pointed his wand at Voldermort and before the 'cold blooded half life' could do anything said "Magus Divello" a silver light left his wand and spiralled around Voldermort, it sucked a red light from him, then returned to Harry's wand. Voldermort feeling no different said "Foolish boy your little light did nothing! AVADA KENDAVRA" nothing happened

"I believe my little light did work Voldermort, or should I say Tom, as you are now a muggle," Harry informed the former Dark Lord.

"You lie!"

"No Tom, I don't lie, that's your job." Harry turned round to face Kingsley "Can you have someone arrest him and his death eater please?"

"Erm, yes Harry of course" was the reply he got.

Harry then went and stood next to Dumbledore "it is over, Voldermort will trouble you no more, thank you for offering to help, though I am glad your services were not needed, please return to your dorms and rest. For the members of the order I am sure Professor Dumbledore has a place for you to stay"

"Thank you Harry, not only for ridding us of this threat, but for not becoming a murderer, you were right that is what he would have done and you are not him." Said Dumbledore, he then addressed everyone else, "I give you Harry Potter, our saviour, The-boy-who-lived-twice-and-defeated-Voldermort." Smiled the aged man.

"More hyphens!" joked Harry, "but really, this day does not belong to me, but to all of us, let us together rebuild this world, that we may share in the days of peace" He finished seriously.

Cheers erupted; Harry bowed his head then proceeded to walk out of the great hall, grabbing Draco on his way and motioning for Ron and Blaise to follow.

The four deserved peace, time to spend with their friends and lovers.

A/N: Yay…Harry's not a killer, I was going to have Draco kill Voldermort but I like this better. I am sorry for the dialogue I think it was necessary. I do think this chapter was rush so I am sorry. Harry's speech at the end "this day does not…ECT" was another of Aragorn's speeches. This is not the end I'm going to do another chapter or two of fluff! x x 


	15. Double U

Chapter 15: Double-U

A/N: This might sound weird but I was reading this story back today and I realised how random it is, I mean I went from all that super fluffy stuff this angst thing, I never even knew I could write angst! Anyways, I'm writing at creature fic (Harry Draco naturally) and I was just wondering who I should make the creature, Harry or Draco, I think I'm leaning more towards Draco because he seems more like the Elvin type but at the same time there seem to be more fic's with Draco as the creature so…HELP! x x Oh and Draco is VERY OOC this chapter so sorry!

Blaise was sitting on Ron's lap nuzzling the red heads neck, Draco was on Harry's who was playing with the blonde's hair. They were in the Slytherin common room, no one else was there because most of the school had gone home early after the whole Voldermort incident. The Diamond Quartet stayed behind though, they felt it was their duty to help repair the school, most of the D.A felt this way.

"Wuv woo Hawwy" mumbled Draco

Everyone looked up at the boy,

"Huh?" they all asked, well it wasn't really a question but still.

"I have decided to say put double-u's in all my word's" he received three blank looks, then sighed, "it's fun try it, look, instead of saying Slytherin's rule" Draco smirked at this "say Slythewin's wule"

Blaise, Ron and Harry (I mean Hawwy) just laughed at Draco, they had gotten used to these random games Draco had started to play, he had done it a lot since the death of Voldermort and the whole being abandoned by his father thing. Harry thought it was Draco's inner child; he hadn't been able to do things like this as a child so he was doing it now that he was free of his dad. They weren't worried about Draco going crazy, it was cute and he was still capable of having an 'adult' conversation. He only had these out bursts when they were sitting in silence.

Draco pouted, "Don't Waugh!" he moaned

"I'm sorry Dray, it's just your so cute" said Harry before smothering his boyfriend with kisses

Blaise and Ron continued to laugh, they liked this new Draco, he wasn't as cold, he was more himself. It turned out that Draco had only been cold to please his father.

"Wet's Pway a gwame!" yelled Draco happily

"What game do you want to play Draco? Chess?" asked Ron hopefully knowing Draco defiantly wouldn't want to play chess.

"NO! Hide and go seek!" Draco smiled widely

"But we played that yesterday Draco" moaned Blaise

"But its fun!"

"How about we play a different game Dray" pleaded Harry

"Ok" a wicked smile spread across the blonde's face. "I know! Come on!" he screeched as he ran out of the common room. Draco ran to Ravenclaw, the portrait posed them with a riddle,

"With pointed fangs it sits in wait, With piercing force its doles out fate, Over bloodless victims proclaiming its might, Eternally joining in a single bite…what is it?"

"A vampire?" replied Draco; the man in the portrait shook his head.

"erm?" the riddle had to be hard if Blaise was stuck

"Well if Blaise cant get it I can't" Ron sat down "why are we even here Draco?"

"I wanna see the Ravenclaw's; I want them to play with us!"

"It's a stapler" Harry told the portrait, the others looked at him stunned, "what, Hermione's not the only smart one in Gryffindor you know."

Draco ran into the common room and told all the Ravenclaw's something, Harry, Blaise and Draco couldn't hear. The Ravenclaw's came out with Draco, they left not saying anything to the three boys. Draco stayed,

"To Hufflepuff!" Then he ran off to their portrait.

Once outside Hufflepuff they were asked for the password,

"damn, looks like you cant see the Hufflepuff's Draco sorry" Blaise was trying to hide his laughter

"No I can, Harry the password" prompted Draco

"Stupid, Loyal Hufflepuff's" grumbled Harry "Boy-Who-Lived" Ron and Blaise were rolling and the floor but Draco just beamed at Harry. He then ran in to the common room and told them something and just as the Ravenclaw's did they came out and ran off, Draco remaining behind "To Gryffindor"

Draco sprinted to the portrait of the fat lady, "Godric" the portrait swung open; he bade Harry, Ron and Blaise inside. Everyone was in the common room (all the Gryffindors out of the D.A that is)

"I have decided that I want to play a game Blaise, Ron and my Harry didn't want to play Hide and go seek so I decided to play a game with everyone, the whole of the D.A we are going to play" Draco paused for Dramatic effect "Tick! In the room of requirements, if you want to play go to the room of requirements now!" everyone left immediately.

Harry looked at his boyfriend and smiled, "Dragon you're so cute, I love you" Harry pulled him into a hug.

"Wuv woo too!"

A/N: the double-u thing Draco is doing is so fun I was doing it the other day to annoy people and it is very fun so I thought hey why not make Draco do it! I'm not gunna write the game of tick (use your imaginations!) I think my next chapter will be the last, not a fluffy though, it will be how things are with Hermione, and I might do an Epilogue so Yay x x


	16. Hermione

Chapter 16: Hermione

A/N: sorry it's late I was sick on the day I was supposed to start writing and it set me back a few days x x

Draco was bored, and a bored Draco was not a good one. Last time he was bored people where hurt. Tick can get very violent sometimes. Anyway, Draco was with the rest of the quartet in the Gryffindor common room, he was sitting upside down on a chair, thinking of something to do. Dumbledore had ban games like tick because of how many people were hurt last time.

"Harrrrrrrryyyyy" he whined, "I'm bored!"

The other three boys all groaned.

"Well why don't you, draw a picture?" suggested Harry weakly

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, I AM NOT FIVE!" scolded Draco, Harry blushed

"Sorry Dray"

Blaise coughed something that sounded like "whipped"

Harry glared at Blaise, Draco stood in front of his best friend and said "BLAISE ADAM ZABINI, Harry is not whipped; I should hex your balls off for even saying such a thing!"

Blaise blushed and hung his head, "Sorry Draco"

Ron laughed, "yeah and Harry's the whipped one," all three boy's glared at the red head, "RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY, No one is whipped so do not imply other wise!"

Ron blushed, hung his head and sighed, "Sorry Draco."

Draco then smirked, "personally, I think I have you all whipped" (A/N: that sounds wrong I know)

It was at this point Hermione Granger chose to enter the common room.

"Oh, hi" she mumbled, she was very embarrassed at being in the same room as four gay boy's, she wanted to be friends with Harry and Ron but she hadn't exactly gotten over her homophobia.

"Hello Hermione," said Harry

There was a long silence; it was an awkward one.

"Ron, Harry, we were best friends, things shouldn't be this awkward between us" Hermione pointed out.

Draco was getting excited; if he was lucky this would result in an argument.

"Of course things will be awkward between us Hermione, you hated me for being gay, then hated me even more for being with Draco then you hated Ron for sticking up for me then hated him more for being gay. Then you say your sorry and expect us to be best friends again? Your lucky Ron and I are even talking to you; I mean what have you done to deserve forgiveness?" Harry fumed

"Harry" sighed the know-it-all-girl

"Harry's right Hermione, you've haven't really done anything for our forgiveness. We can be companions but we cannot be friends not as we were, you've hurt us to much 'Mione." Ron said solemnly.

"Why are you blaming me not all of this is my fault!"

"How is it not your fault, we didn't ask you to hate us Hermione!" Retorted Harry

"But it's not my fault that you're gay!"

"What? We know that," shouted Ron, he then sighed, "Hermione, why do you hate gays?"

"Because to guy's together is just wrong, that's what I was always told by my parents growing up."

"Do you still feel that way?" asked Harry

"Yes," whispered Hermione with that she turned round and walked out of the common room

Harry and Ron looked at each other and shook their heads, they had already accepted that there friendship with Hermione was over. Therefore, they were not too bothered about what had just happened. Ron went to sit on Blaise's knee and Harry moved Draco to sit on his own knee. The four sat in a comfortable silence until…

"I'm still bored"

A/N: Yay all that's left now is the epilogue, I think I'm going to do a Harry Draco version of 19 years later. OMG I don't have much to say normally my authors notes are longer than the story but now I'm just gunna keep it short, aren't you proud! Bye see you on Friday x


	17. Nineteen Year Later

Chapter 17: Nineteen Years Later

A/N: It's the final chapter *sobs* it's kind of sad, it turns out I love this story, I think it's because it's the first long story I have actually finished, I have this amazing sense of accomplishment. Your guys are probably sitting their thinking WTF is this girl on, so yeah I'll admit I am somewhat insane. OMFG did you guys here about Paramore? :'( x x 

P.S: Twincest implied x x

Disclaimer: J.K owns all, except the kids their mine, well not literally but, you get me x x

Dumbledore sighed, this year was going to be a hard one, not only were the Potter twins in fourth year, their partner in crime Joe Weasley Zabini was in third year and his younger sister, Amy and the twins younger brother, Jackson were starting Hogwarts. To make matters all the better, Jessica Weasley was also starting. And, Lyra Potter was in sixth year. _Well it could be worse Albus, just wait until next year, all the potters will be here, as well as Fred and George's twins, Merlin help me_ the aged man sighed.

"Dad, hurry up, we have to go, there's pranks to be pulled and detentions to avoid" whined Holly-Jay Potter

Harry Potter entered the living room, "what was that?"

"There's studying to be done and points to be gained" smirked Holly-Jay

"Good cover up Holl's" laughed her twin brother, Orion as he too entered the living room.

Holly just stood in the corner and pulled tongues at her brother.

"Anyway, dad when are we going? I wanna see Joe I haven't seen him in so long," moaned Orion

"You seen him yesterday you idiot!" came Lyra Potter's voice from the hall

"Exactly that's a whole 24 hours!" pointed out Orion

"We're meeting him and everyone at king's cross, we're leaving as soon as everyone's ready," said Harry

"I'm ready Dad!" yelled Jackson as he ran in to the living room hugging his dad

"Me too!" screamed Kayce the youngest of the Potter's

"Well that's great, Lyra are we just waiting for your Papa?" asked Harry

"Aren't we always?" joked the oldest of the Potter children

"Papa hurry up!" all five of the children yelled up the stairs

"I'm coming, I'm coming" came the reply

"Kid's get in the car, I'll go get him" the five potter children went out to the Rolls Royce Phantom outside. Harry ran up stairs and walked into his en-suite Bathroom, he was met with the sight of a radiant Draco Potter "Dray what are you doing?"

"Do I look ok Re?" asked Harry's husband

"No" Draco's face fell "You look stunning, you always do" smiled Harry

"You sure?"

"Of course! Now come on Draco the kids are waiting!" Harry replied irritably, with that, Harry pulled his husband of eighteen years to the car.

They arrived on platform 9¾ at 10:45 when they arrived the twins spotted Joe and ran over to him, Lyra went off to perform her Prefect duties, and Jackson went over to Amy, who was with Ellette Thomas, Ginny and Dean's daughter who was also starting Hogwarts this year. Draco and Harry went over to Ron and Blaise, Kayce was with Gred and Feorge, their fathers were nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Fred and George?" asked Draco

"They had to work in the shop; Blaise said we'd have the twins" Ron sounded a bit put out

"You know you love them Ronnie" smirked Blaise

"Yeah, I'd just rather you didn't volunteer us to have them for the entire week!" Ron glared at his husband

Draco and Harry just laughed.

"DAD" Harry spun round "Yeah Jackson?"

"Look it, it's Bush!" Jackson was jumping up and down pointing

"As in George?" asked Blaise stupidly, he was ignored

"Ahhh so it is little man" Laughed Draco

Blaise looked confused; Ron lent over, kissed him on the nose and whispered "Hermione"

The four men then looked at 'Bush' who in turn looked at them and nodded, they weren't friends with Hermione but they did acknowledge her, Blaise and Ron had to, they both worked in the ministry with her. She was standing with her husband, Michael Corner and their daughter Lisa. They looked happy.

"Time's have changed since we were in Hogwarts," Ron pointed out

"Yeah, my hair's not as wild as it was then," laughed Harry

"That has nothing to do with time Harry," Smirked Blaise

"Yeah it's because of my amazing hair products," joked Draco

"Dad, Papa, can I talk to you?" asked Jackson

"Sure" said Draco

"What if I'm not a Slytherin or a Gryffindor?"

"Then we'll love you all the same" smiled Draco

"Even if I'm a Hufflepuff?" asked his son sceptically

"Yeah, Jackson, we love you for who you are, any house will be lucky to have you. Your loyal to those whom you love, your smart extremely so, you are braver than any child your age and your sneaky when you want to be, you fit in all the houses, but if it comes down to it you can pick where you want to be." Said Harry

"Really?"

"Yeah, I picked Gryffindor over Slytherin"

"Why? What's wrong with Slytherin, Papa's a Slytherin," Jackson pointed out

"Jackson, there is nothing wrong with Slytherin, its just thing were different when we where you're age," Draco put in

"Ok, Papa is it ok if I choose Gryffindor if it comes down to it?" Jackson asked worriedly

"Yes it is" Draco hugged his youngest son

Then a whistle blew, "now get on the train," prompted Harry. Jackson ran off and boarded the train. His parents stood and watched the train steam into the distance. The remaining Potters and the remaining Weasley-Zabini's plus the twins went back into the muggle world. Voldermort was dead, Love was as strong as it was 19 years ago, and Life was good. All was well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: it's over :'( thanks to everyone who reviewed you, guys are the best!

Here's the kid's and their Houses, I actually sat and thought about this:

Lyra Narcissa Potter: Gryffindor

Holly-Jay Marie Potter: Slytherin

Orion Sirius Potter: Slytherin (I was gunna split the twins up but thought better of it)

Jackson Severus Potter: Gryffindor

Joseph Phoenix Weasley-Zabini: Slytherin 

Amy Jessica Weasley-Zabini: Gryffindor

Ellette Grace Thomas: Gryffindor

Lisa Alice Corner: Ravenclaw

Feorge Fred Weasley-Weasley: Gryffindor

Gred George Weasley-Weasley: Gryffindor 

Kayce Carina Potter: Slytherin

That's all the kid's me thinks and that's it for this story *sobs* bye x x


End file.
